


How To Succeed In Growing Up While Trying A Whole Heck Of A Lot

by Colorora



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorora/pseuds/Colorora
Summary: Angus McDonald is growing up. And way too fast at that.





	1. Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> HOO okay so welcome to my first TAZ longfic. I wrote half of this at two in the morning, and the other half as soon as I woke up. So... yeah! Expect mediocrity!

Angus McDonald was in quite the confounding predicament. He had too much to process, and very little time to process it. None at all, in fact. Each event that day had seemed to go by in flashes, flickers of moments too long to be a dream. Though he wasn’t sure if he *wanted* this to be a dream. 

So after the fight against the hunger, after he was left with exactly minus seven spell slots, a very hungry tummy, and the wind knocked out of him. He booted it to some much needed sleep at the dinner table after... ugh. SOMEONE carried away his plate. That much he knew and was grateful for. He couldn’t exactly.. make his legs.. move. Though. So he just conked out right on table. 

They debated for a solid five minutes on what to do. Carey was going to wake him up before being whisper-screamed at by all of the magic users in the room that he was a Very Tired Boy. And deserved his rest. Taako suggested a levitation spell cast by uh... WHO didn’t burn all their spells again? Oh, god. Let’s hope the Hunger doesn’t have a second secret unlock-able final form they have to fight. At least not today. Please. In the end, it was Mr. Meaty Beaty Big And Bouncy elected to carry the exhausted 11 year old. Without too much resistance, he, perhaps a little too roughly, judging by everyone’s slight wince. Hoisted Angus over his shoulder and carried him into an extra room on the ship. To nearly everyone in the room’s surprise, Angus was an exceedingly heavy sleeper. 

So now Angus McDonald was in a pitch black room that he didn’t recognize, nursing a migraine that he hoped he wasn’t going to have for long. The information was too much, and now that the last shreds of adrenaline had left his brain and body. All he could do was press on his eyes and groan as he kicked his legs under the sheets. Trying to either get back to snoozing to sleep the awful headache away. Or push the white hot pain in his brain out of his ears. He wasn’t sure which yet.

It hadn’t crossed his pain-compromised mind to stumble around the ship looking for Merle. Who Pan knows was up and about for some ungodly reason. Besides, he didn’t think he’d make it further than two steps out the door without throwing up all over the walls of the starblaster. 

He’d had migraines before. Once or twice. And puking usually helped! One time he refused to swallow cold medication and chewed it instead. That did some funny things to his brain, as well as his insides. But this wouldn’t work info overload. And he could tell many unpleasant days would be stretching ahead of him as he tried to process the monolith of a hundred years of history injected straight to his brain. To make matters worse, these were people he knew. Well at least.. used to know. Now they had an entire different side. A way of looking at them. An entire life that they’d just... changed. Unfolding literally right before his eyes. Taako had a sister!! She seems totally cool too. Just like Taako. Even if she killed his macaroons. Maybe he’d talk to her more in the morning. If this ache in his brain would let up. 

Angus sniffled and sat up. Barely registering the tears that were rapidly drying on his face. The digital clock read 4:53 AM. He took a shaky breath and flopped back down into the bed. At least it didn’t creak like his bed back at the Bureau’s headquarters that Lucretia had promised she had put a new order in for. Which brought him to Lucretia, and her morally grey situation. Taako and Magnus seem furious, and Angus couldn’t help but feel weird around Davenport. Who was now completely lucid. He’d spent some time with him looking for Lucretia, but adrenaline did funny things to the brain. And he couldn’t imagine Captain-port. As Magnus had dubbed him, probably long before Angus was born. Was fairing any better at the moment.

He spent some more time pressing on his eyes and tugging at his hair. Trying to unsuccessfully nurse a head splitting migraine. Before the door to his room opened slowly. A small stream of light streaming in before shutting quickly. He opened his eyes a crack to see a tall, slight figure standing over him. It had few defined features in the pitch black of the room. It looked almost like a shadow. But not the kind he was fighting off against the hunger. This one was speaking in a soft voice. They laid a hand on his arm and asked.

“Do you need anything Angus?” They wiped a bead of sweat beginning to form on his forehead away as he grimaced from the noise. But nodded, and tried to squeeze out a couple words.

“Sleep.. water?” The figure seemed to nod. And walked out of the room, only to return with a small cup of water with an ultra bendy straw, and for some reason, one of those tropical umbrella things floating around. Angus promptly downed the whole thing once it was put to his mouth. And pulled away gasping and panting. But feeling a little more refreshed and less gross.

“Do you still want to sleep?” The figure said. Not whispered though, oddly, for some reason, it wasn’t necessary. The voice was soft enough as is. Angus nodded, still wanting to try and sleep off the awful headache. Though Angus couldn’t see, he thinks the figure probably smiled at that point. And began casting a spell. “Then sleep tight, little man.” 

__—==¥==—__

The next morning, Angus still found himself with a headache. But with some actively not thinking about the things he’d seen when he was inoculated. He was able to keep it to a manageable enough level to go have breakfast. Though still in a grumpy mood, and not quite ready to talk to anyone yet. He decided to put his detective brain to good use. Even though in his pain drunk state, he could only remember snippets of last night. 

He could reasonable deduce that it wasn’t Merle. Merle, along with Davenport, who he’d also ruled out. Was too short, and hated him. Neither was it Magnus, who surely would have been asleep, and was much too wide. Not Carey or Killian either. Who had left for the bureau headquarters for the night after he’d gone to sleep. Lucretia was out of the question. He hadn’t seen her since the final battle began. Barry was a possibility. But he too, needed his sleep. And something about the figure was distinctly not-Barry. Besides, why would Barry help him? He couldn’t think of any logical reason. 

Which brought him down to the twins. Both cooking a breakfast in the kitchen that smelled nothing short of fantastic. At first it seemed obvious, it was Taako. Of course! Taako knew Angus, and cared about him. Angus thought at least. Elves don’t need to sleep, they meditate. But if Lup was a Lich AND an elf he could expect the same behavior from her. And he didn’t think Taako would be so soft in his approach. If it WAS him, it was a side of Taako that Angus had never seen before. But would Taako let such huge walls down after such an earth shattering inoculation? 

The gears in Angus’ brain seemed to never stop turning. Until he guess he’d been thinking just a little too hard and grabbed his head. Looking down at the toast and pancakes he was trying to finish off. Magnus piped up from across the dinner table. “Hey, Ango! You doing okay buddy?” Angus mumbled out a half hearted “I’m okay.” Before resigning himself to focus on the food. Making a note to himself he’d come back to this conundrum. 

Though he was quite sure this was just another mystery concerning Taako he would just never solve.


	2. Bureaus and Bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus and Taako have A Moment™. Well, actually multiple moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I did a hit on the boys. Also uhh, Angus is like, rlly autistic. Love him.

Angus McDonald walked down the quad of the bureau of balance for the first time with his head cast to the ground. He was journeying back to get his things from his dorm. He wasn’t ready to talk to anyone today. And everyone had generally accepted this to mean he was a grumpy little boy. And if they were allowed their bad days. So was he.

Taako was walking beside him, everyone had insisted he have a chaperone. The headquarters were nothing short of eerie. In disarray and torn up. Lucretia had been working tirelessly to get it back up and running. And even though he’d walked this very same path a hundred times before the hunger. Everything was suddenly different now. Sure, he’d always been called a baby. But he’d never been *treated* like one. This concept was foreign and annoying. Which only added to his sour mood. 

He chose Taako to accompany him. If only because he knew Taako had still yet to retrieve what little remained of his own belongings that others hadn’t gotten back for him. Also because if anyone was treating someone like MORE of a vulnerable wittle poor baby than Angus. It was Taako. Sure, it wasn’t Lup or Kravitz, or surprisingly Barry that was being sweet with him. But Angus picked up on the tip toeing Magnus and Merle and Davenport had been exhibiting. Even more intense was the ass-kissing the members of the bureau were doing. Well, maybe not ass-kissing. More like, pats on the back. And “it’ll all be okay bud”. He could see Taako getting visibly short. And god damnit if ONE MORE person was going to bring him unsolicited hot chocolate. Taako was going to snap. Angus figured it’d be a good way to get out and about. Even if it involves dragging Taako to the place where he’d rather not be the most. Angus DID feel guilty about that.

When they arrived at the far too large room for one little boy. Angus hauled out a suitcase that he kept under his bed for impromptu adventures. And began chucking things in with wild abandon. First it was just a gentle toss. Without thinking of what he was putting in. Then it devolved into mindlessly hurling things into the bag with something that resembled rage. Ninety percent of the time the objects would miss the bag. Angus wasn’t a very athletic person, after all.

Then he felt a grip on his wrist. It squeezed, firm but not angry. And pulled him out of his trance. He turned around. It was Taako, with a sad look on his face. Angus began to shake as he immediately felt the shame of his temper tantrum of anger weighing down on him. He looked down at the mess he’d made around his room, all of his belongings were loosely concentrated within a five foot radius. But for someone as neat and orderly as Angus. It looked like a tornado had just tore ass through his room. Tears that he hadn’t noticed had begun to form then started their long track down his face. He sniffles and wiped his nose on his sleeve before Taako could begin to look for a tissue box.

Then Taako did something that Angus had had only observed a handful of times. He enveloped the small boy in a tight, much needed hug. And even though this was exactly the kind of thing Angus-from-five-minutes-ago would have completely rejected. For some reason at this moment it felt right. It was a strong hug in the elf’s arms that for once in the myriad of hugs he’d received since the hungers attack that didn’t feel empty. 

Angus always felt like Taako understood. It’s why he imprinted on him. He’d sometimes hear adults talking in the hall about how “he though Taako hung the stars in the sky”. He didn’t. Sure, he idealized the elf. And had been greatly inspired by him. To begin magic, to seek the truth, to achieve greater things. But that wasn’t *why* he felt Taako was the best. No, Taako understood what it was like to be a little boy. Even though Magnus and Lucretia and probably a lot more of the people at the Bureau had been children way more recently than Taako. Taako seemed to know what it was like to be little, and out on the road, and so, so lonely. Angus was so lonely.

He felt lonely when he met the boys on the Rockpory Limited, he felt lonely when he was inoculated at the bureau. Sealing his fate that he would never be remembered in any way. Much less like Caleb Cleaveland. His other inspiration. And even now, surrounded by a found family who he knew loved him so very much. Angus felt lonely. Like he was detached from the world they saved and everyone in it. Like he was reaching, arms outstretched in vain at any attempt of communication.

When he was little, some people argued Angus needed to make friends his own age. Learn how to communicate with other kids. But that idea never came to any more fruition than that admission. He grew up around adults that, he felt at least. Knew him better. He felt miles ahead of any kid he tried to talk to. Adults were his peers. But... he also had to grow up far too fast. It wasn’t fair. He felt like it was necessary to act like an adult. Especially when dealing with such important cases! Wasn’t it? 

Before he knew it, Angus was sobbing into Taako’s cloak. Probably staining it. He had half a mind to stutter out an apology. But couldn’t quite bring himself to speak at all. His hands ventured up to his head without thinking to pull on his hair before some quick thinking on Taako’s part intervened, slipping him a stray hairbrush to pick at instead. 

For what seemed like a good thirty minutes, Angus weeped, eventually calming down to small shudders and shaking shoulders. Taako stayed wordless mostly the entire time. But gave reassuring pats on the back and rocked the two of them slowly back and forth. When Angus finally came to, at least enough to pull back, he’d noticed that Taako had similar tears streaming down his face. Though he wouldn’t dare mention it. In fact, once he collected himself enough to begin packing again, and wash up before heading back to the Starblaster, which had turned into a temporary home as far as he could tell. Taako would likely want to do anything but speak of this incident ever again.

They both took a deep breath, almost in unison. Angus avoiding looking at Taako and his likely ruined cloak as much as he could. Or maybe he was just blowing up the situation. Making it bigger than it really was. Tears WERE just salty drops of water, right? 

As Angus had predicted, the recovery and finishing of packing was done I’m deathly silence. Which Angus wasn’t sure if he loved or hated. Taako stood back up as Angus went into the bathroom (his own private one!) to splash some cold water in his face. When he came back to put the rest of the essentials in his suitcase, the elf had taken to leaning against the far wall of his bedroom, right beside the door. A position he had already took before Angus’ impromptu breakdown.

As they started back out, Angus noted that Taako had begun to say something. Ask if he could carry the, admittedly heavy bag, by the look of it. And how he pulled back in favor of honoring the unspoken vow of silence they’d both took. Angus certainly didn’t want to be the first one to talk after that obscenely heartfelt moment between them. And it didn’t seem like Taako was too keen on it either.

So they started back to where the Starblaster had dropped them off on the moon, both noting by their respective watches that they were fifteen minutes later than they said they would be back by. Which instilled a big feeling of dread in Angus’ stomach that he didn’t like at all. He tensed up, afraid of being left behind in this deafening silence in a place where neither of them was particularly keen on being at the moment. He knew Taako’s anger had been boiling for days now. He didn’t want to be there when it exploded. 

As Taako noticed Angus’ distress, he decided to be the first to break. “Relax, pumpkin, it’s not like they have anywhere to be that can’t wait an extra half hour.” Angus let his shoulders drop at that, for quite a few reasons. Taako sounded completely at ease, though it didn’t take a detective to sense that it was a facade, it told him that Taako wasn’t at risk in the moment. As well as the fact that, once again, the wizard was the voice of reason. He was right, even though they were late, because the was no accounting for a half hour crying sesh in the middle of their trip in the timeframe. The world wasn’t going to end. The prospect of being off schedule still didn’t sit right with Angus, but he could be put a little more at ease.

When they got back, they were greeted warmly. Literally, Lup had whipped up a quick dinner for seven with an obscene amount of spaghetti in a pot far bigger than any of their heads. Angus couldn’t help but crack a smile and sit down at the table, Magnus already having cut his noodles in half for easier consumption. Dinner went by quickly, as did the evening, spent like most nights, reading curled up in his room. Until Taako knocked on the door. 

“Hey, Agnes? Can I come in? Are you uh, studying your cantrips if you know what I mean? We need to talk.” That instilled a large amount of anxiety in the small boy, he squeaked out a reply and bit his lip as Taako opened the door slowly. Not looking forward to the following conversation.

“Hello sir.” Angus swallowed his anxiety, burying it beneath something approaching a normal tone. Taako sat down in the swivel chair at Angus’ desk and let out a sigh.

“Listen, Angus, you’ve been through... probably more than your fair share of difficulties and.. I want you to know that, you should probably talk to someone about it. I’m not saying me cause, well we both saw how that aftermath played out. But I don’t-“ he looked like he was going to cry, or at least pop a blood vessel. As his voice began to choke up. “I don’t want you to end up like me.” Angus began to open his mouth to say something before being cut off again. “Well. No, you should want to end up like me. Because I’m awesome. But you shouldn’t- you shouldn’t be incapable of expressing your feelings and how things make you feel and, I guess what I wanted to tell you that you should probably talk to people about your problems before it’s too late. Kay my man?” Angus watched as he tried to finish off some speech so distinctly not-Taako with a Taako-like expression. It didn’t land. 

Angus nodded, and before Taako could rush out of the room as quickly as he could. To let Angus get back to his nerd book or something. Angus sprinted up to give a big bear hug around Taako’s waist. Before they both left each other to their own devices.

The rest of that night was largely void of anxiety. And Angus had asked Magnus for a chat sometime tomorrow afternoon at bedtime.


	3. Talking Is Hard, Puzzles Are Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some words of wisdom from our resident Good Friend Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD sorry this took so long, next chapter is gonna be baller tho. So look forward to that! Sorry this one is so short, chapter 4 should be up in a couple days y’all!

Angus tentatively walked into the lounge, where Magnus was currently sitting, alone, trying to find finish the touches up on a project Angus couldn’t quite see. He brought his shirt up to his mouth to chew on before speaking up. “Hey, um.. sir? Can we uh... can we have that talk we were talking about now?” He could see Magnus jump slightly, before putting on a warm smile and turning to Angus. 

“Sure, bud,” he handed out a puzzle, now obvious as the center of attention to what he was working on. “Wanna playtest this one for me? I’m thinking it’ll be at least a four star.” Angus nodded eagerly and hopped over the couch to settle in for a difficult talk. As Magnus began to dig into another block of wood to carve something else. It was something Angus had observed. In his idle thought moments, Magnus would carve something to keep his hands busy, almost mechanically, Angus could see the beginnings of a duck form. 

“Um.. so, Taako told me I should talk to someone be-because I had a little bit of an angry episode yesterday and.. he said I should talk to someone but not him about it. So...” he began to fiddle with the puzzle. Sticking his tongue out as he wasn’t quite sure how to start the conversation. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Do you... feel like telling me more about this?” Angus knit his brows together both in deep thought about the puzzle in his hands, as well as trying to recount exactly what had happened. And how it made him feel.

“Well sir.. I uh, I had to go to the Bureau to get things and at first I was angry and annoyed because uh.. I’m not a baby and I didn’t need a chaperone!! I’ve been to the moon base alone lots of times!” He could see Magnus begin to open his mouth to say something. Probably about how they just wanted to make sure he was safe. But he cut him off. “Whatever. That’s not the point” he shook his head. “So I got there, and I chose Taako and I got really really heated while packing. And I was throwing things around without thinking! And the base just gave me this awful feeling like... like not butterflies in my stomach but like! A big ogre! And it was awful. And then um... Taako grabbed me and-“ Angus stopped dead in tracks Taako wouldn’t want anyone knowing what he’d done. That he’d been all soft for the boy detective. But Magnus looked in suspense and worried at the thought of Taako grabbing him. Probably not the best choice of words... “And.. he helped calm me down. And we didn’t really talk at all while I cried for a while - that’s why were were late- and we keep didnt talking until um-um I was all finished packing. And everything was really tense until we got back to the Starblaster.” He realized he’d been talking very fast. And Magnus looked as if he was struggling to keep up and put the pieces together fast enough. Kind of like the puzzle still working through Angus’ hands. “And before bed Taako came in and... told me that I should talk to you about feeling sad and angry..”

Magnus nodded, it was a few moments later of Angus watching the gears turn in the fighter’s head before the next word was finally spoken. “Well... Angus I’m very very proud of you. I want you to know that first, kid.” Angus raised his eyebrows. Confused. What was there to be proud about? He didn’t dislike the praise, but didn’t understand why it was warranted. Magnus must have sensed this confusion, as without any asking, Magnus piped up again. “It took me... years. Of fighting and hurting and crying and fighting and screaming and fighting. And a whole lot more fighting. To... recognize and understand when I needed help. And even more time to ask for it. So... You’re already miles ahead of any of us here on this ship. Angus lowered his eyebrows, biting his lip, he understood a little more now. But was unsure where this would lead. “So I guess my next question is... what’s up? What caused all that, how did it make you feel?”

Angus paused. Trying to collect his thoughts. How *did* it make him feel? “Um.. well I feel. Really anxious and scared all the time now. After um..”

“That.” Magnus finished his sentence for him, thankfully not forcing Angus to explain any further. Gosh, this talking about feelings things was hard. Angus could understand why Taako didn’t bother.

“Yeah. That. Anyways, and I get all butterflies in my stomach and sometimes even feel sick. And-and I guess all the time I’ve felt really lonely. It’s hard to talk to people. And, I just feel so disconnected sir.” Angus drew in a shaky breath, quickly wiping away the tears forming, before darting his hands back down to continue the puzzle, which was beginning to give a bit. He was about halfway through completing it.

“Well.. yeah. That doesn’t surprise me Ango, all... THAT. Was a lot. Too much for any of us. And, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way Angus but... you-you ARE just a kid. And this, all this, is so much. You are a real champ for taking it all so well. But all that matureness can only take you so far. And I think it’s on everyone on this ship that we haven’t really.. been asking you how you’ve been holding up. And I’m sorry for that.” Angus nodded. Part of him wanted to contest that he shouldn’t be underestimated! But he guessed Magnus was right. “So, in that respect, I think to help kill those butterflies-“

“What the heck sir?!” Angus laughed, a little startled.

“I mean! Uh- not literal butterflies kid!”

“I know!”

“Uh. But yeah I mean, to help all.. um, THAT, go down, I think we should talk more, maybe set a time every couple days? Take initiative?” Angus nodded. “But this is a good start! Really good. And as for uh, the loneliness, um, do you have any ideas on how to fix that? I’m all ears if you need me.” 

Angus thought for a bit. Before starting up. “Well I think just, ‘spending more time’ with people won’t really help. I don’t think that’s what I need sir! But I dunno, maybe this will go away with time? Or with the butterflies? If not maybe then we can um, figure it out. Okay?” The puzzle clicked, finally solved. Magnus hit a button on a stopwatch that Angus hadn’t noticed before. He peered past Magnus’ arm to see “ten minutes and thirty seconds” and felt almost embarrassed at how long it had taken him. Stupid emotions.

“Hey! Would you look at that? I was right, it’s a four star.” Angus tilted his head.

“Yeah, about that, what does that mean sir?” Magnus shifted his eyes to the side, making a face that Angus could only describe as “yikes”. Like he’d been found out or something.

“I rate the puzzles I make with difficulty based on how long it takes you to solve them first try.” Angus blinked. Well that was just swell, now he knew the pressure was on every time Magnus handed him a puzzle. But that was exciting! Like volume thirty six of Caleb Cleaveland! Where they’d been working through a storyline where the Man in charge of the police department wanted Caleb fired! And he gave Caleb an insane time limit of twenty four hours to solve a cold case file! But as always, with his acute detective skills, Caleb outsmarted the villain. But was the real villain there the killer? Or even the man in charge? No, the main villain in that book was obviously power itself. Angus couldn’t see how anyone saw it differently frankly! Angus was pulled out of his deep thought by a frantic Magnus. “I can stop if you want!”

“No! No sir! I like it! It’s cool!” Magnus cooled it a bit. And wiped his forehead, even though there was no sweat on there. 

“So, it’s agreed, we’ll have some longer, deeper talks every couple days? I’ll set aside some time special for you. We can get some dogs, or go get ice cream- or-or..” Magnus continued on.

“Yeah! That’s good, um, can I go back to my room now? Are we done sir? Sorry, I said I wanted to talk to you and now I want to leave as soon as possible and that sounds rude but um, now I really wanna read my Caleb Cleaveland books again and-“ Magnus cut him off.

“Sure buddy, you can head back to your room. But! Only if you give me a hug, if you want to I mean.” Angus nodded eagerly. Magnus gave the very best hugs. With that little squeeze in the middle that let you know everything would be alright. And that anything that wanted to hurt him would have to barrel through his six foot five, 250 pounds of pure muscle before getting to him. Right before letting go though, Magnus whispered in Angus’ ear. “And just so you know, you’re not alone, everyone on this ship, and in this world, has their own demons. And things to work through. Even me, even Taako and probably even Caleb Canada-“

“Cleaveland”

“Right. Right. Anyways, so don’t ever think that you’re weak for not being able to power through alone. And! Never put down your own stuff because someone else has it worse. Okay Ango?” He finally released the hug. Angus nodded, getting up off the couch, stealing a nearby blanket to add to his small mound of eleven currently on his bed. This one was softer than any of the other ones around. And he’d had his eye on it for a while, and he especially knew after a moment like this, Magnus wouldn’t say it do anything to stop him. 

Angus triumphantly skipped towards the doorway, before pausing. “I, um.. I love you sir.” Magnus chuckled and got back to working on his duck. 

“Love you too buddy.”


	4. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus overhears something that’s rings wrong to him in so, so many ways.

Weeks after The Day Of Story And Song, Angus had just begun to get settled in with his new life. It seemed as if the Starblaster was not a temporary residence. As about a month after, talk began on who, what, when, and where everyone was going to go. 

This didn’t sit well with Angus. He had a family. And didn’t like the idea of everyone spreading out across the world. Where would he go? He knew not all the conversations about this topic took place in his presence. But it seemed ridiculous to him that they would be talking about him and his future behind his back. 

He was sitting in the lounge of the Starblaster, well, one of the two. Playing some Fantasy Video Games. Rumors had sprouted of a video game being made about the IPRE crew. And if that was true, he couldn’t wait to goof around in it! That was besides the point, currently, he was playing some boring old Fantasy Smash Bros. Before he just couldn’t help but overhear Magnus’ voice from outside. And he could have sworn his name had been mentioned. He looked past the television to catch a glimpse of him, Davenport, Merle, Taako and his boyfriend, Death, as well as Taako’s sister and her boyfriend Barry. Pretty much everyone currently taking their residence on the ship besides him. He wasn’t about to full force but into the conversation though. He was more tactful than that. At least he’d like to think. They all looked very serious. And serious adults and confused kids were not a good combination in Angus’ experience.

With his limited magic power, he cast Arcane Eye, allowing him to spy in on the conversation. He felt slightly guilty about the ordeal. But if Caleb Cleaveland has taught him anything. There was no harm in looking for truth. Besides, the last time he’d broken some rules to get the truth, good things happened! Well.. moderately good. Good depending on who you asked.

This wasn’t good though. This was very, very bad. And made Angus very, very angry. Hurt? Sad? He couldn’t tell. Emotions brewed in his stomach and chest, eventually making it up to his eyes, where tears began to form. They were talking about *him*. And it was one thing that they were doing it behind his back. Another thing that they weren’t! They were literally right in front of him! Just a pane of glass and screen door away from his hearing everything. Angus didn’t know whether he should feel insulted or not. But damn if he didn’t anyway. He was a detective for Christ’s sake! And they thought he wouldn’t figure out?!

Or maybe this had been going on for longer than now. Which made Angus feel an emotion he couldn’t quite articulate. He didn’t have to though. All he could do-all he WOULD do. Was listen.

“Well, I mean, if no one else wants him I can take him.” Davenport said, it sent a shiver down Angus’ spine. Did really no one else want to? “ But I mean, Kid’s imprinted on Taako like a photocopier.” He continued. Magnus piped up. 

“I think I could give a stable home. I’m planning on settling down somewhere quiet. Get some dogs. He can go to school.” Angus frowned. He hated school. For the two years he went there. He had to be put with the older kids and it was so so SO boring still. And they were all so mean. They ignored him. Like ninth graders didn’t know what to do with a seven year old boy staring up at them asking for a pencil. He hated school. And in his opinion, he didn’t NEED it. He watched Taako and Lup as their frowns deepened.

“He can we stop talking about Angus like he needs to be ‘dealt with’? Kid’s smart. And I’ve only known him for a month but just so we’re clear, if anything happened to him, I’d kill everyone on this ship and then myself. Again. I’d double die.” Lup said sternly. Taako nodded in agreement. The conversation was silent for a few seconds. As if they’d all taken a second to acknowledge and validate Taako and Lup’s sensitivity to children being talked about like they needed to be put down somewhere with someone just to get them out of the way. Angus wasn’t supposed to know this though. Magnus had told him. During one of their long “feels-sesh”s he’d explained to the eleven year old that Taako saw a lot of himself in Angus. And had confided a story which probably wasn’t Magnus’ place to tell. In angus’ opinion. But he couldn’t exactly fault the burly man. Who was notoriously bad at keeping his zipper shut.

Angus was relieved for a second. To see Lup sticking up for him, even though he couldn’t fathom why. He’d only ever talked to her one on one a handful of times. Usually his conversations with the Lich had been reserved for group talks with Taako involved. He was relieved all the same though. Until Merle, ever tactful, spoke up in seeming to forget Lup’s comment. They liked to joke. But maybe he *had* hit his twilight years. “Do whatever you guys. Just don’t stick ‘im with me, alright? I don’t need that on my hands.” 

Angus’ breath caught for a moment. Magnus had also mentioned that Merle felt threatened by Angus. For whatever reason. It was comforting to know, that even the people he looked up to most had insecurities. And Merle’s was that he’d be replaced. That didn’t comfort Angus in this moment though. The harsh words only seemed to puncture him more as Angus drew in a shaky breath. He pressed on, channeling the spell. 

“Listen, we don’t have to rush into this everyone. Let’s get some other things sorted out first. Then we can dea-“ Kravitz stopped in his tracks. More aware of what Lup had just voiced. “Figure out the.. Angus situation.” He said calmly. Angus’ blood boiled. He lost focus on the arcane eye and ran to the door, throwing it open. Glasses tilted to one side and tears streaming down his face.

“Why are you talking about me?!” He said, the screen door still between them. Everyone looked shocked, some jumping backwards a bit. After the initial shock set in, Lup looked absolutely chagrined. And Taako the most guilty Angus thought he’d ever seen. Magnus looked spooked still. But Angus pressed on. “I’m not a baby! I can talk with you all about me! Why aren’t you asking ME!” He exclaimed. The seconds after felt like hours. Accompanied by sniffling and dead silence. Magnus, now out of his stupor, walked toward Angus. Appearing to begin to apologize. As he began to open the screen door, Angus took a shaky step back. 

“Angus, we’re sorry, we- we just got on the subject, we should have involved you.” Angus’ eyebrows knit together, too deep in his anger to even consider Magnus’ plea. He pressed on, ignoring everything just said.

“I’m the worlds greatest detective! You didn’t even think I’d notice?! I’m right in front of you! I’m almost twelve!!!” He screamed, hands traveling up to pull at his curly hair. Multiple adults reached out to stop before he pulled too big of a chunk out. As he often did when he was frustrated, angry, or sad. He took another step back. Ready to bolt if another person butted into his angry monologue. “It’s insulting! It’s stupid! It’s ridiculous!” Merle had vacated the premises at this point, as had Davenport. Lup looked on the verge of tears. Before Kravitz started up again.

“Angus, we understand you’re upset, and we’re very very sorr-“ 

“I don’t care! Shut UP! I hate you all!” He finally broke, sprinting off into his room and slamming the door before another word could be said. Running to his bed he punched the pillow, biting on his blanket before subduing himself to angry rocks back and forth.

__—==¥==—__

Angus barely came out of his room the next few days. He wouldn’t eat anything Taako cooked for him, wouldn’t read any of the books Merle had given him for candlenights and birthdays past. And kept the door locked when it came time for Magnus to tuck him into bed. And *boy* that kid could hold a grudge. After two days they’d decided enough was enough space. And knocked on his door. Only to be met with a muffled “don’t come in. I’m studying my cantrips.” 

Everyone was affected by Angus’ ghostly presence on the ship. Even if it was just in small ways. The dinner table was a little quieter, without any children to recite new and exciting tales from the day. And the sound of laughter from rooms away was gone. Over time, Angus was slowly beginning to recognize his mistakes. He was still angry. And would still hold a grudge on principal, and continue his strike. But he didn’t mean much of what he said. And was starting to see their side of things. 

Two more days after attempt at first contact, the crew decided to try again. This time sending in Kravitz as their main man. Taako and Magnus trailing behind him. “Angus?” He said, knocking softly on the door. “Angus you have to come out of there eventually. We can talk if you want.” Angus contemplated under the duvet of his bed for a few moments, biting his nails to their beds. He could continue his strike, but he missed eating things that weren’t granola bars and candy. And he missed Magnus tucking him in every night with a kiss on the forehead. But if they cared, why’d they send Kravitz?!

“Why’re you out there Kravitz. You don’t care.” He said stubbornly, Angus had more mean bones in his body than he ever had in his life. And he didn’t like the way it made his stomach feel inside. How did Taako do it? 

“We-we’re out here too little man. Magnus and I.” Taako said, Angus could almost hear the meekness in his voice. “If you don’t want to come out at least come eat dinner. I made steak and potatoes. I’ll even let you put ketchup on the steak if you want. No teasing required.” Angus rolled his eyes. Bargaining? Really? But he could sound how desperate Taako had sounded. And it didn’t sit right with him. Things seldom did these days. So he dragged himself out of bed and to the door of his room. Taking a deep breath, he fixed his messed up hair and crooked glasses, and opened the door. Not all the way though. First, he peeked out, Magnus was staring at the ground, fidgeting, his hands folded in two. Thumbs fiddling. Kravitz with his eternally welcoming and relaxed posture. And his idol, Taako from TV, chewing on his cloak nervously much in the same way Angus did with his suspenders. It was at that that Angus decided to fling the door open, startling the three older men in front of him. He crossed his arms and took a defensive stance immediately, though he could see their relief all the same.

“First food. Then talk. MAYBE.” Magnus nodded quickly, followed by Taako and Kravitz. Angus stormed past them and took his place at the dinner table. He always knew where to sit because his placemat was plastic with the periodic table printed on one side, and multiplication tables and square roots up until 99 on the other. Barry had gifted it to him shortly after story and song, and Angus memorized the whole thing within a week. The rest of the crew around the table smiled warmly, Lup waved slowly. Not sure where she laid with Angus.

Dinner went by uneventfully. There were attempts made at conversation with Angus. Only to be met without any acknowledgement. Angus ate his steak with ketchup, pre cut up for him, he didn’t quite like steak to begin with. It was too chewy, and the texture was all wrong. But ketchup made it a little better. There was no teasing from Taako though, as promised, which Angus had to admit, he’d missed. 

Angus ate slowly, picking at his food, and once everyone had left the dining room, save for Kravitz, Taako, and Magnus, who had made the decision to all hang out in the dining room long after finishing their dinner. No particular reason at all though. You know, “just to hang out”. 

Eventually Angus pushed away his plate and cleared his throat.

“So...” He looked expectantly at the three men, now all three fidgeting nervously, Magnus was the first to speak up.

“We’re sorry. Really Angus. All seven of us, even Merle...kinda. Uh- we-we understand why it hurt you. And we definetely should have included you in the conversation.” Angus bit at his nails, the tension in the room was so overwhelming that he just wanted to get this whole talk over with. Cry a bit, hug it out. Get back on good terms again lickity split. 

“Thanks, um, sir. I guess I should-um-should apologize too because- cause I said some pretty awful and mean things back there too. I’m sorry I said I hate you all. I don’t, I really super don’t sir.” Kravitz nodded slowly, followed by Taako, followed by Magnus. Then Kravitz spoke up.

“Listen Angus, uh, we haven’t really talked all that much, but I can tell you’re really smart. And you deserve to be treated like that.” Angus nodded in agreement, humming a sound of contentment with what Kravitz just said. 

“Yeah and, I understand that maybe you’re not totally ready to forgive us all. And it can be hard to build that sort of.. trust back up again right away Ango. So take your time definitely, but maybe try and eat and take care of yourself now? No more hiding in your room for days boychik.” Taako said, affirming his friends points. While also adding his own. Angus cracked a small, barely noticeable smile. Taako got it. Taako understood. Taako ALWAYS understood. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Yes to all of that Taako, definitely, but uh, just a thing in our defense-“ Magnus was cut off by angry looks and elbows shot towards him by Kravitz standing beside him. And Taako furiously shushing from beside Kravitz. Angus could hear a whisper of “he doesn’t need to hear this right now!” From one of the two, but couldn’t quite make out who. 

“No. Sirs, please tell me? I can take it. I’ll understand..” Magnus scratched the back of his head. Seemingly uncomfortable with continuing, and looking to Kravitz and Taako, who were shooting looks that screamed. ‘You made this bed of mistakes, now lie in it.’ Angus puffed up his chest and tried to look more defensive. Getting slightly more heated, though still in control. “See this is what I’m talking about! You don’t think I’m ready to hear certain things even when they’re about me!” Taako looked panicked, before Kravitz sighed and spoke calmly.

“Yes, I’m sorry Angus, we’re trying to avoid getting caught up in the moment, take a deep breath and calm down.” Angus complied as Kravitz carried on. “What Magnus was going to say, is that you still are just a kid, and talking about change? About big big change? Especially after a time like this where you’re so... uh... forgive my choice of words, but I can’t seem to think of any better ones. Vulnerable, can just pile onto all the weight on your shoulders. So even though you’re very smart and mature for your age, there are some conversations that it just wouldn’t be productive or healthy for anyone, least of all you, to be a part of. But I promise you that if we have any more conversations specifically regarding you and what you will do, you will most certainly be included. Do you understand?” Angus nodded slowly, mulling it over in his head. There were a couple things he’d like to add to that, but figured it would maybe be best to bring it up at another time. Possibly in a future conversation regarding him. Angus stood up straight, carrying his plate to the sink to be washed. And turning back to face Taako, Kravitz and Magnus. 

“Im glad we talked about this... now I can finally stop my strike.” He cracked a bigger smile, more visible than the one before. “I’m going back to my room, is there anything else you guys want to say before I go um, probably get into my cozy pajamas? And read for the night?” They stood there in silence for a few moments before Magnus piped up, hopeful and not solemn for the first time in the conversation.

“Do you want a hug?” Angus thought on it for a moment, before shaking his head.

“N-no... I think I’m good with touching right now, um.” Magnus nodded, understandingly, before putting both his hands in two thumbs up and bringing them to his chin. Bumping his fists together. Angus mirrored, a system they had employed when Magnus wanted nothing more than to give Angus a bear hug, and Angus just wanted to be left untouched. A wide smile spread across the two’s faces before Taako intervened with a sharp quip that went ignored as Angus skipped off to his room.

__—==¥==—__

Later that night, Angus found he couldn’t sleep, he was tossing and turning. And it was nearing close to two in the morning. He tried to distract himself with books. But his mind kept wandering back to the changes that would soon be put into place. Even if he was ensured a say in them. Angus wasn’t ready to go back to a normal life, not within a stones throw of Taako, Magnus, and Merle. All living together in one big dorm. Would he ever see the Director- he means uh.. Lucretia, ever again? What about the new friends he’d just made? Lup? Barry Bluejeans? Kravitz and Captain Davenport? Where would they all go? Would he be forced to go to school?

The more he thought about this the more uneasy he became. And the more he tried not to think about it the more he thought about it. Which made him incredibly frustrated. Soon, he was a mess of tears and sweat and heavy, laboured breathing. Gasping for air, grasping for glasses. He didn’t want anyone to see or hear him, they’d ask questions and that’d only make everything worse and worse and worse. So he muffled his cries with a pillow.

Eventually he’d tired his lungs out, and cried all his tears for the next seven days. At last he fell into a deep sleep. For the past few days he’d been quite literally hiding from the future, but now he’d insisted on talking about it. And it was impossible to stop it from moving forward now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops,,, my first chapter with a not happy ending. Hope you enjoyed! I’m really happy with how this chapter turned out yo


	5. Air to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako doesn’t.. quite understand why Angus can’t- no, won’t cast the spell. He’s choosing not to, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took forever. This and the next chapter was all gonna be one. But there’s so much going on and it was taking so long, figured I’d just split it. For the sake of time and flow.

Angus thrashed around. He kicked and slapped and tried to scream but couldn’t. More water just entered his lungs before Taako pulled him up. And he came to his senses. “Come on Agnes. You’re better than this.” He said as Angus slumped down to the bathroom floor. Gasping for breath. He’s not drowning. This is all a controlled environment. He’s okay. He’s okay.

“I-I’m sorry sir. I’m trying, I really am. It just scares me.” Angus curled in on himself, his lungs still burning for air even though he’d coughed up the last bit of it. He watched Taako as he sat down beside him, scratching at the back of his head and patting Angus’ back a few times. 

“I guess I did hold you down a little too long. But come on Angel, where did this all come from? This.. this mental road block.” Angus had to hold himself back from groaning, he was so frustrated. And this made him feel sad and useless. The frustration and disappointment in his teacher’s voice was apparent. Within one to two months of getting to know Taako at the BOB, it was painfully obvious that he learned magic out of nessecity. And once he met Lup, everything was even clearer. If either one of them failed it meant certain death. Either by starvation or by murder. So they worked under pressure. Angus wasn’t sure if it was something they were born with. Or something they learned. But it sure was a staple now. 

But Angus didn’t work like that. He was a great detective. He was a smart smart boy. But he sure didn’t act well under pressure, especially at something he had to actively think about to do. With your simple murder mystery, he could go through the motions, hit the occasional road block where the perpetrator was an inkling of clever, and solve it in a day. He could go over evidence while a bar fight was raging on. But magic was different. And it seemed impossible for Taako to understand. He was getting progressively angrier each lesson that Angus failed to cast Water Breathing. And every turn seemed to make things worse.

He righted his soaking wet hair and wrapped his arms around his frame. Taako scrubbed at his face before standing up and heading for the door. Before Angus could frantically yell out a plea to keep the lesson going, they’d only been practicing for fifteen minutes after all. Taako pinched the bridge of his nose. “Go clean up for dinner, study your cantrips, we’ll try again tomorrow. I’ll-I’ll figure something out.” 

“Well, sir, maybe we can move on to another spell and come back to this one lat-“ 

“No, no. Angus we aren’t giving up. I’m not giving up on you. This is an important spell just... try harder?” Angus nodded, stomach sinking, as Taako walked out to join Lup in the kitchen. Angus took a couple minutes to himself, collecting his things. And alright, maybe he was crying just a bit. Though you couldn’t quite tell under all the wet. He pulled the plug on the tub full of ice cold water and walked out before immediately bumping into Barry. They both jumped backwards a bit. 

“Hey kid, you’re uh- you’re pretty wet, everything okay? You’re not still working on that spell are you? It’s been a week.” 

“N-n-no, well yeah, but uh-um-“ Angus’ lip began to quiver, and then it devolved into a whimper. And then a full blown cry. Barry’s eyes widened as he looked around, panicked. 

“Woah hey Angus. Angus calm down. What’d I do what happened?!” Barry said, trying to kneel down to Angus’ level. Angus wiped his eyes even as he continued to bawl. This was a major kick while he was down. And even though his brain knew that Barry really didn’t mean it at all like that. It still hurt. 

“I-I’m sorry sir. I’ve just- I’ve- I’ve- Just- just-“ Barry shushed him, he placed a hand on his back and led Angus back to his room. Where several books on spell techniques had been splayed out on his bed. Shoulders shaking, Angus hopped on his bed. He hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk to Barry much at all. In fact he still wasn’t one hundred percent sure if Bluejeans was his last name or not. Or if that was just a big goof. This wasn’t exactly the best first contact. This was flat embarrassing if Angus was being completely honest. 

Barry kept a firm hand on Angus’ shoulder the whole time, closing the door so that nobody else would barge in or see without knocking. Sensing the embarrassment, his mind raced with all the things that could have caused this besides his own opening sentence to Angus. He’d been working hard on not blaming himself for things too much. Lup always urged him not to. It wasn’t “good for his blood pressure” which “flesh boys still need to maintain.” Barry was no master detective. But he could run past the last few minutes pretty well. He hadn’t hit his twilight years just yet. 

When Barry had passed Taako in the hallway, Taako looked moody. When he heard Lup greet him when he entered the kitchen. There was no response. Which meant Taako was either incredibly angry, or incredibly sad. Taako hadn’t- hadn’t hurt Angus had he? No.. Barry had known Taako for more than a century. He wouldn’t do that. But Angus was soaking wet and shivering. Which made Barry believe that they had just undergone some of what Taako called “intensive training sessions”. And “putting magic in a real, life or death scenario.” Coupling that with the fact that both Taako and Lup were utterly puzzled at the fact that Angus just couldn’t seem to cast that damn spell. And, put into Lup’s words “this was getting ridiculous”. A larger picture was beginning to come into view here. 

“Hey, um..” he paused. Barry was never the best at pet names. Or children. “Little dude. Slow down. Don’t stress yourself or you’ll pop a vein. Breathe with me, alright?” Barry was met only with a forceful push away. Damn, kid still had a bit of fight left in him. Any other time Barry would have left, gone to get Magnus or maybe Taako to coach him through the attack. He glanced at the clock. At least from a scientific standpoint, the human body could only panic for a maximum of twenty minutes, and Angus had already gotten down three of them. When he looked back down, Angus was furiously grabbing at his hair. Before ripping out a chunk with a sickening noise that made Barry cringe. He fumbled around Angus’ dresser for a better alternative. “Here, here. Oh my god here take this.” He said, forcing a brush into Angus’ hands. 

Barry sat there for a good twelve minutes, in silence. While Angus calmed himself down. He knew there was more he should be doing. Like coaching Angus to breathe. But oddly it didn’t feel like his place. But damn if that kid has stamina. Once Angus seemed to have been suitably calmed. Barry spoke up. “So uh... wanna talk about.. all that? It’s alright if not I mean- I know we haven’t talked much at all but I’m here now and-“ Barry stopped himself mid sentence. He should probably stop rambling.

“It’s okay sir. I just- uh. Taako is really frustrated and mad at me for not getting the spell right. And I can’t focus on casting and technique when I’m being held under water, and he brought Miss Lup in to try and help me a couple days ago but she seemed to get even more confused and frustrated. And it’s all just so demanding and- and- I’m mad at myself too! I’ve been working on this for a week! I just- I-I-“ Barry cut him off. Shushing once again. He didn’t need for Angus to be sent down another spiral. He fumbled for his wand in the back pocket of his jeans. He tapped it to Angus’ own wand, which he carried on a lanyard around his neck, and squeezed his shoulder. 

“It’s okay kid. What would you like me to do?” Angus bit his nails. Tapping his fingers to his chest. 

“I just wish Taako understood... but you can’t do anything to change that. Not even Miss Lup understands.” Angus said, huffing, he was wet and miserable and felt absolutely awful. “I’m so sick of this stupid spell. I just wanna move on. It makes me feel dumb and useless even if Taako isn’t trying to and- and-“ Barry cut him off, shushing.

“It’s alright kiddo, I hit roadblocks that lasted for *months* when I was learning.” That was probably not the correct thing to say, Angus looked completely horrified. Not sure if he would be able to withstand months of trying and failing to do the same spell over and over. Barry shook his head quickly. “No no, not like that I mean, it’s just uh- yknow, Necromancy’s hard. But I’m still an awesome wizard. And there’s no harm in taking your time.” He watched for reaction, and only received a slight relaxation from Angus’ state before. Exhaling. 

“Taako’s so difficult. He won’t let me move on til I get this one. And I just- I’m so tired of it.” Barry scrubbed at his face.

“Yeah, Taako can be a bit of a hardass, heres a little secret, Taako really doesn’t like not knowing things. And.. I guess the drastic difference between him and you, is that he likes to get angry at a mystery. And you love to solve it.” Angus seemed to take this to heart. Nodding along, even perking up a bit at the mention of mysteries. He guessed he could see where Barry was coming from. But it still didn’t make things feel much better. It didn’t erase all the anxiety and fear and just... ugh. “Yeah, I know, and now that you understand it’s probably even more frustrating. Because you’re hearing it from me and I’ve known him for a century, and you’re starting to think that’s just the way it’s going to be. And there’s no changing that.” 

“Ye-Yeah. Uh huh. Yeah. I’m..” 

“So, I’m gonna do you a favor.”

“Huh?” 

“I’m gonna cast it for you, next time you’re in magic lessons, I’ll hang around outside the door and cast it on you, all you have to do is cast prestidigitation to make it seem like you did, think you can do that?” He asked, a small smile creeping onto his face. Barry thought he was quite clever for this plan. But Angus looked horrified. 

“Taako would *kill* you if he found out. Then me! Then you!! And he might stop my lessons and- and uh-“ Angus babbled. Eyes wide. 

“Relax, he won’t find out if we do it right. Can you keep a secret?”

“Not if the secret’s a lie...” Angus mumbled, curling in on himself. Barry frowned.

“I know it doesn’t feel right lying to Taako. You’ve got a guilty conscience. That much I know, and you don’t have to take me up on my offer. But it’s there if you want it Angus. If things get too stressful, which it looks like it’s approaching that, feel free to ask me.” Angus nodded, as Barry stood up to walk out. “Change into some dry clothes, dinner’s almost ready.” 

Angus swallowed, feeling a sour taste in his mouth. He clenched his jaw as Barry left and began changing. Dry clothes felt much better than wet ones. Though his hair was still soaking wet, and he was shivering slightly. Dinner was more of the same, awesome food, Magnus and Merle joked about Angus’ hair and voice and the way he frowned. Taako stayed silent. And sat as far away from Angus as he could without it being obvious he was avoiding him. The teasing nearly pushed angus to his breaking point, and had to be called off by Lup, giving a stern look towards the boys. Angus rushed back to his room after dinner, and gripped his hair, he screamed into a pillow for a small while before picking himself back up to work on his spell technique. He just wanted to make Taako happy. And magic lessons were again tomorrow.

When Angus didn’t appear to his magic lesson after thirty minutes, Taako was beginning to get angry. He stormed to Angus’ room and took a deep breath to calm himself down, before knocking firmly on the door. “Angus? Are you in there? It’s time for your magic lesson.” He said to the door, only hearing a muffled “Can we not do it today? I’m feeling sick.” From the other side. Taako tried the door handle, it was locked, Angus *never* locked his door. Especially when he wasn’t planning on opening it to whoever knocked. Taako walked off to blow off some steam, not wanting to join Lup or whoever else was in the kitchen.

The next day passed, and then the next, and the next. Until finally almost a week had passed, Angus insisting he was sick to avoid magic lessons. Even though he seemed perfectly fine at meals, and could even be seen laughing with Magnus in the living room. Taako was beginning to lose his temper, Angus avoided eye contact as much as possible with Taako. And when he did make it, he scrambled to find an excuse to leave the room. No matter what was happening at the time. He was always mopey at dinner time. And locked himself up in his room straight after. After three days, Taako stopped bothering to ask.

“Hey Taako, aren’t you supposed to be doing Magic with Angus right now???” Magnus asked one night, Taako crossed his arms. 

“If he wants to keep doing them, the brat will come to me first. But at this point-“ Taako groaned, completely exasperated. He missed Angus, that was for damn sure, but he also never wanted to see him again. 

Eventually after two weeks of this, the tension was getting unbearable for everyone on the ship. Angus never talked. Hardly ate, and locked himself in his room almost all hours of the day. And no one knew quite why. Merle tried to get him to go on a walk with him, but was met with vehement disapproval. Eventually, one breakfast, Magnus slammed his hands down on the table. “Alright. Enough’s enough. It’s time to stop acting like toddlers and actually talk to each other for once. What the fuck is up Angus?” 

Angus’ eyes widened, he pushed away his food and went to stand up. “I was almost done with my stuff anyways.” He said, moving to to run out of the dining room. Before getting caught by Lup holding his collar. Angus scrambled away, before seeing a cape leave the doorway. “How come you’re letting Taako go but not me?!” He said, almost at a yell. 

“We’re not. TAAKO GET BACK HERE ILL CAST HOLD PERSON ON YOU!” Merle yelled after him. After a few seconds, a very angry Taako stomped into the room and sat down, putting his boots up on the table where his own food used to be. 

“Talk. Now.” Magnus said, scrubbing at his face. It was too early in the morning for this. Angus crossed his arms, a sour look on his face. 

“I’m not talking if he’s not talking.”

“I’m not talking if *he’s* not talking.”

“Taako stop being a child and go first.” Lup demanded, crossing her arms, still holding a firm grip on the back of Angus’ collar. 

“Fine. You all want to know what’s happening? Angus is being a brat who refuses to try things he’s not good at any more than once before he gives up on them completely.”

“Well Taako’s a terrible teacher who doesn’t understand that SOME PEOPLE get mental blocks! And holding them under water doesn’t change that!” Angus said, tears beginning to brim in his eyes as he made a futile attempt at pulling away from Lup.

“Angus doesn’t doesn’t want to work hard for what he wants to do.”

“Taako doesn’t love me!” Everyone gaped at Angus, not sure what to say. Wanting to reach over and dots over how much he was wrong and how they all loved him but sometimes they had lousy ways of showing it. Everyone but.. Taako.

“Well Angus doesn’t-“

“ENOUGH.” Davenport said, slamming down a glass half full of orange juice. “We’re taking a break. Barry, take Angus to his room. Taako, you’re in time out, get on the fridge.” Taako rolled his eyes.

“This ship is a fucking nightmare!” He yelled as Barry took Angus’ hand gently and lead him towards his room. Where Angus began to sob. Stomping over to his bed and collapsing onto it. He wasn’t quite sure if it was an angry or a sad cry. But it didn’t really matter, all that mattered was there were hot, heavy tears streaming down his cheeks and he nearly couldn’t breath. It felt like his lungs were filling up with water as Barry slowly walked towards him. He awkwardly sat on the bed and patted Angus’ head. Not sure of what to say.

“You don’t really think Taako doesn’t love you, do y-“

“Do the spell for me.” Angus shot back. Words full of acid. Barry blinked, almost forgetting about the offer he’d made to Angus weeks ago.

“Are you sure kiddo?” He patted Angus’ Head, “Taako wouldn’t- Taako would kill me. Especially now.” Angus gave a penetrating glare. “N-not that I’m retracting the offer. I just want to make sure you know what you’re in for here.” He reaffirmed. Angus nodded, wiping tears away.

“I’m sure. I’m sick of this.”


End file.
